List of current formations of the United States Army
This is a list of current formations of the United States Army, which is constantly changing as the Army changes its structure over time. Due to the nature of those changes, specifically the restructuring of brigades into autonomous modular brigades, debate has arisen as to whether brigades are units or formations; for the purposes of this list, brigades are currently excluded. Active status formations are shown in bold. Armies * First United States Army - U.S. Army Training, Readiness, and Mobilization Command formation at Rock Island Arsenal, Illinois * Second United States Army - United States Army Cyber Command formation at Fort Belvoir, Virginia * Third United States Army - United States Army Central active formation headquartered at Shaw AFB * Fifth United States Army - United States Army North command formation at Joint Base San Antonio, Texas * Sixth United States Army - United States Army South command formation at Joint Base San Antonio, Texas * Seventh United States Army - United States Army Europe command formation at Heidelberg, Germany * Eighth United States Army - United States Forces Korea command formation at Yongsan Army Garrison, South Korea * Ninth United States Army - United States Army Africa command formation at Vicenza, Italy Corps * I Corps "America's Corps" at Fort Lewis, Washington * III Corps "Phantom Corps" at Fort Hood, Texas * XVIII Airborne Corps "Sky Dragons" at Fort Bragg, North Carolina Divisions Airborne and mountain divisions follow the designation system of infantry divisions, as do reserve and national guard divisions. All locations given are the locations of the individual division headquarters. Armored divisions * 1st Armored Division "Old Ironsides" at Fort Bliss, Texas Cavalry divisions * 1st Cavalry Division "First Team" at Fort Hood, Texas Infantry divisions * 1st Infantry Division "The Big Red One" at Fort Riley, Kansas * 2nd Infantry Division "Indian Head Division" at Camp Red Cloud, South Korea * 3rd Infantry Division "Rock of the Marne" at Fort Stewart, Georgia * 4th Infantry Division "Ivy Division/Iron Horse" at Fort Carson, Colorado * 7th Infantry Division”The Hourglass Division” at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington * 10th Mountain Division at Fort Drum, New York * 25th Infantry Division "Tropic Lightning" at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii * 28th Infantry Division (ARNG) "Keystone Division" at Harrisburg, Pennsylvania * 29th Infantry Division (ARNG) "The Blue and Gray" at Fort Belvoir, Virginia * 34th Infantry Division (ARNG) "Red Bull Division" at Rosemount, Minnesota * 35th Infantry Division (ARNG) "Santa Fe Division" at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas * 36th Infantry Division (ARNG) "Arrowhead Division" at Camp Mabry, Austin, Texas * 38th Infantry Division (ARNG) "Cyclone Division" at Indianapolis, Indiana * 40th Infantry Division (ARNG) "Sunburst Division" at Los Alamitos, California * 42nd Infantry Division (ARNG) "Rainbow Division" at Troy, New York * 82nd Airborne Division "All Americans" at Fort Bragg, North Carolina * 101st Airborne Division "Screaming Eagles" at Fort Campbell, Kentucky On 23 December 2014, it was announced the Headquarters will reorganize into a deployable unit in response to increasing demands for "readily available, high-level leadership cadres drawn from divisional headquarters".7th ID reorganizing to be deployable, Army announces, Army Times, 23 December 2014 Training divisions * 95th Division (Institutional Training) (USAR) "Victory Division" at Fort Sill, Oklahoma * 100th Division (Institutional Training) (USAR) "Century Division" at Fort Knox, Kentucky Independent brigades and Special Forces groups * 173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team "Sky Soldiers" at Vicenza, Italy * 12th Combat Aviation Brigade "Wings of Victory" at Katterbach, Germany * 16th Combat Aviation Brigade "Born In Battle" at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington * 201st Battlefield Surveillance Brigade "With Courage and Vision" at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington * 504th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade "Always Ready" at Fort Hood, Texas * 525th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade at Fort Bragg, North Carolina * 20th Engineer Brigade at Fort Bragg, North Carolina * 17th Field Artillery Brigade at Joint Base Lewis-McChord, Washington * 18th Field Artillery Brigade at Fort Bragg * 75th Field Artillery Brigade at Fort Sill * 210th Field Artillery Brigade at Camp Casey *'1st Special Forces Group (Airborne)' at Fort Lewis, Washington *'3rd Special Forces Group (Airborne)' at Fort Bragg, North Carolina *'5th Special Forces Group (Airborne)' at Fort Campbell, Kentucky *'7th Special Forces Group (Airborne)' at Eglin AFB, Florida *'10th Special Forces Group (Airborne)' at Fort Carson, Colorado Independent regiments *'2nd Cavalry Regiment' "Second Dragoons" at Vilseck, Germany *'3rd Cavalry Regiment' "Brave Rifles" at Fort Hood, Texas *'3rd Infantry Regiment' "The Old Guard" at Fort Myer, VA and Fort Lewis, WA *'11th Armored Cavalry Regiment' "Blackhorse" at Fort Irwin, California *'75th Ranger Regiment' at Fort Benning, Georgia *'160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (Airborne)' "Night Stalkers" at Fort Campbell, Kentucky Separate detachments *6th Military Police Detachment *947th Military Police Detachment See also *Transformation of the United States Army References External links *Modularization Forces *